


The Upstart Crow

by BladesAndSwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesAndSwords/pseuds/BladesAndSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thought everything would finally be calm and in order for him. That is of coruse after the reality of his college and classmates dragged him into a world of conspiracies and troubles. A world in which he can sink, or grow strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upstart Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I love College AUs and literature, so this story is the lovechild of such mix. And that's all I can say.

He was truly in awe. There was nothing similar back home, and now he wondered how many other things there still were that he had no knowledge about.

“Ah, I have been expecting you.” said a deep voice. “Welcome, dear boy. Sadly the principal is not here today to show you around, so I will take his place. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

A man came close to him, with soft steps and a smile on his lips. He was wearing a white suit, which matched both his abundant beard and his scarce hair. If it hadn’t been for him, Will would have remained lost in his amazement for hours, eager to catch with his eye every single detail of his new environment.

 

“Eh…Huh?”

 

“Quite the eloquent lad, aren’t you? You are already showing more wit that most of the students here.” Jokingly mocked the older man, and though his voice and tone were free of malice, they were still enough to make Will’s cheeks blaze.

Wonderful, that was definitely a first good impression; he scolded himself inside his mind.

“Forgive me, I was just admiring…”

The older man, who Will supposed was a teacher , interrupted his apology with a warm and loud laugh. “Come on now, there’s no need to be so nervous. It was just a joke.” Said the man, placing one of his hands behind his head and shrugging. “A joke that happens to have a lot of truth in it in my opinion… but I digress. But enough gossiping, come with me. Your new school awaits you.”

Will smiled faintly, though deep inside him he rolled his eyes and wished that the rest of the teachers weren’t nearly as funny as this one. With one last sigh, he grabbed his bags filled with his belongings and followed the teacher dutifully Passing through the gate of the school was like entering a portal to a whole new world with an awful lot of habitants, and soon Will was going to be one of them completely.

“You have never seen anything like this in your whole life, have you,…uhm?” Said the teacher and then he bit his lips. “I believe I forgot to ask you your name. See, little details like these are the reason I am not the principal.”

“It’s all right, sir. My name is William Shakespeare.” “What an interesting last name. Did your father make it up?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he just passed it down to me, sir…”

 

“That was a joke, William.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Ha ha, you are not only eloquent, but serious and polite as well? You seriously picked the correct school for you, William.” Said the teacher, and Will could no longer knew if he was being serious or if he was just joking around. “And don’t call me sir. Believe it or not, I have a name too. I’m Aristophanes, and I will be your drama teacher if you happen to pick me in your schedule. If you are as interesting as your last name, I can say it will be a pleasure teaching you.”

“The pleasure would be all mine.” replied Will, _too bad that isn’t going to happen._

They walked in silence for a few minutes across the hallways, and Will took advantage of every single one of them to continue admiring his soon-to-be home. The other students paid little attention to him and teacher Aristophanes, most of them immersed in their conversations or in a hurry to arrive to on time to their classes. “The boy’s dorm is just across the main building, next to the football field. Once we arrive, we are going to make sure you get your right room and then you can unpack your things. After that… well, I’m not really sure what you were told to do after unpacking.”

“The paper the principal sent me said I was supposed to have the rest of the day free in order to get to know the school, and it also said I could attend to some classes if I wanted to.”

“And of course we both know you are surely going to do the second one, right?” asked Aristophanes with a smirk.

“Indeed.”

“Dear Zeus, what a lad.”

They arrived at their destination without any disturbance. Once there, the teacher handed Will the keys from his room, with 22 shaped keychain attached to them.

“Take care of them, these are the keys of your future. I know what you are thinking, the dorms are a scary, violent place, and that’s because they are, but don’t worry, you’ll come to like them. Now I must leave you, for I have other obligations other than being an improvised tour guide-nanny. So this is your last chance, are you sure you don’t have any questions?”

“I think I’ll manage from here.” Answered Will with confidence.

“Excellent. Then I’ll see you in class, Mr. Shakespeare. Good luck and good riddance.” They shook hands and parted. Will could hear how he teacher laughed and muttered something about how his last name sounded like a milkshake trademark.

He put little mind to that and instead entered the building. He was recieved by a messy living room, with the coaches covered with junk food and stains which origin was better left unknown. There was also a television and a book drawer, both showing the scars of their rude and constant use. Past the living room there were several halls with rooms. One of them was his, and the sole thought mad his heart race. He grabbed his bags and made his through the mess and scattered food. In spite of the clear signs of life, the house was silent. Will knew he would miss the silence once the others came back from class and the ones who were soundly sleeping in their own rooms (surely the noon students) woke up. He felt a flinch of nostalgia for his home and his family once he realized he had left them behind in change for a completely different lifestyle, with people he didn’t know and a place he had never been before. 

The excitement turned to fear for an instant, and though he didn’t regret his decision, it made him nervous. As he searched for his room door after door, Will collected his courage and silenced his fears and his imagination, which was already showing him a handful of unfortunate scenarios. I am a fool; it’s too early to get scared. Besides, this is what I wanted. He took a load off his shoulder when he finally found his room. A golden 22 was craved in the door. Will grinned and licked his lips, opening the door so fast that they keys almost feel from his shaking hands.

He dashed into the room with all of his bags, and the sensation of triumph and happiness vanished just as quickly. The first thing that put him off his excitement was the bed. Or more exactly, the bunker bed. Will’s grin transformed into a scowl. There had to be a mistake. The table where he was supposed to put his own books was already taken by the worn books of somebody else. The bed that was supposed to be single was actually a bunker bed, with the top bed already taken and covered with clothes , which by judging by the smell, weren’t exactly freshly out of the laundry. He frankly didn’t have the courage to look into the bathroom.

“What’s going here?” Will muttered. He put one hand inside his left pocket and took out a piece of paper folded into a perfect square. He unfolded it carefully but quickly, his movements harsher than usual. “I clearly stated I wanted a single room. Damn it, it was the first section I filled!”

His eyes were running through the paper when he heard how the door opened.

"Who the fuck are you?”

Will turned around rapidly , meeting the other boy’s gaze with equal disbelief.

“I…” was all Will could say before the other boy cut his words.

“What are you doing in my room? How did you get here? Did she send you?” Exclaimed the other, his round face becoming red and his hand clenching into fists.

“No, wait. Let me explain.” Said Will, slowly lifting his hands, feeling as overwhelmed as confused by all the question that were being thrown at him.

“Of course I’ll let you explain. But first, I’m going to fuck you up.” Will had no place to run, and in a heartbeat the hands of his classmate were around the neck of his shirt, his feet abandoning the floor immediately after.

 _Huh, and to think everything was going so well_.

He thought as he struggled in vain to get free of the other’s grasp. Realizing there was nothing he could do; he closed his eyes and waited for the first blow.

_That is no joke._


End file.
